Debajo del Sol
by greenlilies
Summary: Nos pueden descubrir ―pensó casi lúcida―. Un sirviente podría pasar por aquí y decirle a Madre sobre nosotros… . Las manos de su hermano acariciaron su costado mientras su boca besaba cada parte expuesta de su vestido. No sería la primera vez que pasaba, los Targaryen lo hacían, ¿por qué nosotros no? . /Regalo de navidad para Soly.


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

**Nota: Espero que te guste, Sol.**

* * *

**Debajo del Sol**

**.**

**I**

Las ropas le picaban y tenía calor. El vestido hecho especialmente para su visita a Desembarco del Rey era de una tela mucho más gruesa de la que estaba acostumbrada, los colores de su casa resaltaban contra la decoración Targaryen de la Fortaleza. Varios pasos detrás de ella podía escuchar el _tap tap_ de las espadas de los guardias chocando contra su armadura al moverse. «Me vigilan» A Elia no le sorprendió en absoluto que el Rey Aerys mandase a varios de sus caballeros detrás de cada dorniense que luciese sospechoso.

«El Rey está loco, mi princesa —le había comentado el maestre Caleotte—, dicen que el fuego es su sirviente y que lo utiliza con destreza». Elia había escuchado muchos de estos consejos antes de su partida a la capital, unos más amigables y menos siniestros que otros y no les había hecho caso, sin embargo, el maestre de Lanza del Sol llevaba años sirviendo a los Martell y ella confiaba en su juicio. «¿Estarían siguiendo a Oberyn, a mi madre?»

Suponía que la cantidad de guardias también se debía a la reputación de los hijos de Dorne: traicioneros, irascibles, peligrosos… Si los Targaryen esperaban descubrir algún complot al seguirla todos los días, podían esperar sentados. Los dornienses planeaban con precisión y no se iban a dejar descubrir estúpidamente por caballeros gordos leales a los dragones. «Pero esta vez no estamos planeando nada—pensó mientras caminaba hacia los jardines—. No en contra de los Targaryen, en todo caso».

El único lugar que le gustaba de la Fortaleza Roja eran los jardines, el de Visenya y el de Baelor eran sus favoritos, ya que eran los menos afectados por el descuido general del castillo. «Un descuido generado por la locura del Rey». Las flores que no crecían en Dorne por el clima, le dieron la bienvenida al entrar; Elia arrancó una y se la colocó detrás de la oreja.

— ¡Oberyn! —exclamó exaltada cuando su hermano la levantó del piso en un abrazo. Elia le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y dejó que él girara y gastase sus energías. Oberyn siempre había sido el Martell energético y voraz; Doran era el estudioso, volcado en sus libros y su sed de conocimiento y Elia, la niña enfermiza que estuvo en "salud delicada" toda su infancia.

Oberyn la bajó suavemente, pero no la soltó sino que la rodeó por la cintura y juntos caminaron hasta un banco cercano. El _tap tap _apagado de los guardias se escuchó brevemente hasta que éstos, supuso ella, encontraron una posición de donde escucharlos mejor.

— Elia —su nombre en sus labios hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espada—. Madre me dijo que hoy cenarías con Rhaegar Targaryen.

La pregunta no sale de sus labios, pero en la mente de Elia es como si Oberyn se la hubiese susurrado en el oído.

— Sí, el príncipe Rhaegar me invitó esta mañana cuando desayunábamos, y lo hubieras sabido si no hubieses llegado tarde—dijo levantándole una ceja en su dirección, él no respondió, pero le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona «¿Con quién te acostaste esta vez, Oberyn?»—. Si quieres ir puedo arreglar para que seas mi acompañante por la noche.

Las connotaciones sexuales no se le pasaron por alto a ninguno de los dos.

— Me encantaría conocer al futuro esposo de mi hermana —ella le apretó la mano que tenía en su regazo y Oberyn le devolvió el gesto—. Escuché que está tan loco como su padre —murmuró de repente, tan bajo que los guardias a su alrededor no habrían podido oírlo.

— Oberyn, no puedes decir esas cosas aquí —le advirtió. El solo se encogió de hombros y sacudió su mano de las de ella, Elia se obligó a no pensar en sus manos y cómo extrañó su calor.

— Solo te estoy diciendo lo que he escuchado en la ciudad, apuesto a que nuestros atentos guardias allá atrás ya lo saben, ¿no, caballeros? —la última parte la dijo en voz alta, alertando a los hombres detrás de los árboles. Uno de ellos tocó el pomo de su espada, amenazando a Oberyn. «Algún día morirá por su arrogancia; se confiará y perderá».

La cena pasó en un pestañeo y de lo único que se acordaría Elia Martell era de la mirada caliente de Oberyn en su espalda. Esa noche, yacieron juntos y Elia borró sus preocupaciones con besos.

**.**

**II**

La luz del mediodía se filtraba entre las cortinas de la biblioteca, dándole una tonalidad preciosa a la sala. Todo relucía como el oro y Elia casi podía imaginar que se encontraba en un palacio de Lys; en cualquier momento entrarían un coro de voces extranjeras, entre ellas la de un príncipe de una tierra lejana que pediría su mano y se acostarían bajo las estrellas. «Dejaría Lanza del Sol, Doran, Madre, Oberyn…»

En realidad Elia no estaba segura si los palacios de Lys o de alguna otra parte de Essos estaban forrados de oro ni si sería capaz de dejar a su familia atrás y vivir una vida de exiliada y sin comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada «Soy una criatura de hábitos, no sobreviviría en las calles —pensó con resignación—. A la semana ya estuviese vendiendo mis joyas para un pasaje hasta Dorne». Acarició ausentemente las páginas del libro que yacía olvidado en su regazo ("Historia de los Grandes Príncipes de Dorne" del maestre Malleon) y fijó su mirada en su acompañante.

Arthur Dayne, alto como una torre y callado como un ratón, leía un libro desconocido para Elia. Desprovisto de su habitual armadura parecía casi un hombre normal, pasando las páginas de su libro con delicadeza, dejando que su cabello pálido tomase el color del oro. Elia le echo una última mirada antes de que él la notase y quedase como una tonta «Y no sería la primera vez». Arthur, afortunadamente, siguió absorto en el libro y Elia suspiró calladamente. Los días en el que jugaban en los Jardines del Agua habían quedado atrás, dejando solo los días en los que las responsabilidades adultas los ahogaban y apretaban hasta el cansancio.

Cómo deseó volver atrás el tiempo.

— Elia —empezó Arthur, como sintiendo su tumulto mental—, dentro de dos días me iré a Desembarco del Rey a unirme a la Guardia Real —«¿Irse? ¿Y Oberyn ya lo sabe?» De repente sintió ganas de vomitar— Yo, ah, quería pedirte un favor.

— Por supuesto, eres mi amigo —«¿Qué te ofreció el Rey Loco que no tienes aquí, Arthur?» La voz no le falló y por un momento estuvo orgullosa. Él se rascó la nuca nervioso.

— Mi hermana, Ashara —su nombre salió de sus labios con devoción—, ella… ella es joven y no tiene a nadie más que a mí hermano mayor en Campoestrella, me gustaría que la tomaras como dama de compañía.

Elia pestañeó lentamente y lo miró con sorpresa, mitad por su revelación, mitad porque no todo estaba perdido.

— Y supongo que cuando me vaya a Desembarco del Rey también quieres que me la lleve conmigo —preguntó con una ceja levantada. Le agregó un tono de severidad solo para ver a Arthur sonrojándose (a la mente se le vino la imagen de un cachorro avergonzado).

—Si quieres, claro.

Ella le rodó los ojos divertida y él suspiró visiblemente.

— Si Ashara es parecida a ti, seguro nos llevaremos bien. Los Dayne siempre han sido mis favoritos —a esto, Arthur se echó a reír—. ¿Por qué quieres unirte a la Guardia Real, Arthur? —preguntó, esta vez seria y tal vez un poco desesperada.

— Servir al reino es lo único que me queda. Padre quiere que me case y así tenerme cerca de casa, ha estado así desde el nacimiento de Allyria, desde la muerte de madre… —Elia buscó su mano y se la apretó, él le sonrió agradecido—. Y no quiero ser egoísta, Elia, pero no hay nada para mí en Campoestrella; Allem es el heredero y mis hermanas se casaran y tendrán hijos. Servir al reino es lo único que me queda —repitió. Elia se mordió los labios.

Quiso preguntar «¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?», pero Arthur no necesitaba más culpa.

— Las mujeres de Campoestrellas lloraran por tu nueva castidad.

— Nunca hubo mujeres —el _solo tú_ quedó entre ellos.

Elia le soltó las manos alarmada repentinamente. Oberyn había entrado a la biblioteca, silencioso y gloriosamente vestido en los colores de la familia. Su hermano tomó un segundo para estudiarlos y crear su propio juicio sobre la escena. A Elia le picaron las manos para volver a tomar las de Arthur.

— Elia. Arthur —su acompañante se relajó y saludó a Oberyn con una sonrisa brillante.

Ver a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida juntos hizo que el calor se concentrase en su vientre «Elia, compórtate». Oberyn le dirigió una mirada que Elia no tuvo el menor escrúpulo de calificarla como perversa y enteramente propia de Oberyn.

Arthur no perdió tiempo y le contó a Oberyn sobre sus planes, su hermano de inmediato se alegró por él y lo felicitó. A veces deseaba tener la misma soltura que Oberyn, decir las cosas apropiadas en los momentos apropiados, pero en cambio se había quedado con el lado más corto «Enfermiza y destinada a ser una novia Targaryen».

Oberyn y Arthur se despidieron de ella, cada uno con un beso en la mejilla que no hizo sino encenderla aun más. La mirada de Oberyn en ella la recordaría hasta su muerte. «Me conoce —pensó divertida—, sabe lo que quiero». La luz de la habitación había desaparecido poco a poco sin ella darse cuenta; la biblioteca ya no parecía un palacio extranjero, la decepción flotó en su interior.

Trató de levantarse rápidamente, pero un ataque de tos la dejó sin aire, el libro (olvidado) en su regazo cayó al piso. Una mano fue a su estómago y con la otra se tapó la boca. La tos paró, sin embargo, el mareo persistió durante unos segundos. «Nadie me vio», pensó y el alivio fue infinito.

Los días antes de la partida de Arthur se fueron rapidísimos. Entre Elia y Oberyn entretuvieron a Arthur, fueron una última vez a los Jardines del Agua y jugaron con espadas de madera como niños mientras Elia observaba y reía cuando Oberyn (inevitablemente) hacía trampa.

La última noche antes de la partida hacia Desembarco del Rey, Elia tuvo el presentimiento que Oberyn estaba tramando algo «Y cuando no» pensó divertida. Después de la cena formal de despedida en donde asistió la Princesa de Dorne (débil y enferma, pero sonriente y majestuosa), sus hermanos, ella misma y un puñado de amigos cercanos a Arthur. Elia, luego de un rato, ya estaba preparada para excusarse y dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Antes de llegar a sus aposentos, un brazo salió de la nada y la tomó de la cintura.

― ¿Oberyn? ―preguntó al reconocer al dueño del brazo, éste le tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre y la arrastró detrás de una de las columnas cercanas. Ella rodó los ojos y le mordió la mano.

― ¡Ouch! ¡Elia! ―ella le fulminó con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para salirse de los brazos de su hermano.

― No puedes ir jalándome por los pasillos, la gente va a empezar a notar nuestro comportamiento ―la amonestación no afectó en nada la sonrisa que lucía Oberyn en ese momento―. Deja de mirarme así ―comentó sintiéndose expuesta―, ¿qué quieres?

― Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

― ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué…?

Lo demás quedó silenciado por los labios de su hermano y Elia dejó de pensar por un feliz momento. Sin saber cómo, Oberyn la llevó hasta su habitación con la habilidad de un hombre ciego que sabe su camino, una protesta se atoró en su garganta cuando la realidad de la situación pesó en ella. «Nos pueden descubrir ―pensó casi lúcida―. Un sirviente podría pasar por aquí y decirle a Madre sobre nosotros…». Las manos de su hermano acariciaron su costado mientras su boca besaba cada parte expuesta de su vestido. «No sería la primera vez que pasaba, los Targaryen lo hacían, ¿por qué nosotros no?».

Unos toques en la puerta hizo que Elia se separase rápidamente de los labios de Oberyn, éste, ajeno a lo importante de la situación fue a abrir la puerta con total naturalidad, no sin antes dirigírle una mirada juguetona a Elia. Ella intentó arreglarse el cabello, deseando dar un aspecto indiferente.

Arthur Dayne estaba en la puerta. Arthur Dayne estaba en la puerta mirándola confusamente. Su mirada ardió aun más al Oberyn inclinarse sobre su oído y susurrarle algo. _Oh. _Ahora Elia lo entendía todo. Con determinación se acercó y besó a Arthur, sus labios eran suaves y tiernos y Elia solo quiso que la besara por siempre. Arthur la tomó por la cintura y la pegó aun más a su cuerpo; no podía ver a Oberyn, pero tenía una idea muy clara de lo que hacía en ese momento.

«Oberyn es un monstruo —pensó maravillada mientras seguía besando a Arthur y éste era besado en el cuello por Oberyn—. Nos consumirá y nos hará sus leales sirvientes, dispuesto para todas sus ordenes». Su mente quedó en blanco cuando Arthur la besó en un punto sensible y tuvo que agarrarse de sus hombros para no desplomarse allí mismo. Había una suavidad en Arthur que Oberyn carecía y que Elia amaba por igual, oh cómo deseaba que ese momento durase para siempre; Arthur Oberyn y ella juntos en Lanza del Sol, sin preocupaciones ni obligaciones. Que Doran se encargase de todo, no le importaba nada que no fuera la boca de Arthur y las manos de Oberyn en su cuerpo.

.

**III**

Elia ya no estaba.

Elia Martell había muerto en Desembarco del Rey, asesinada y violada por la Montaña. Elia debía morir de vieja, rodeada de su familia y amigos, no se merecía la muerte a manos de una bestia semi-humana (en la mente de Oberyn, Gregor Clegane no tenía cabeza humana, caminaba con pezuñas negras y sostenía una espada monstruosa y chorreante de sangre, sangre de Elia). La muerte de Elia no era un concepto que pasaba por su mente a menudo.

En los besos de Elia probaba la eternidad y para él era inconcebible una vida sin ella. Desde pequeños habían estado juntos, tomados de las manos o él jalándole el cabello y ella pegándole cada vez; siempre conectados, entrelazados de alguna forma (era una progresión de lo más natural el besarse y probar toques más sensuales e íntimos). Nadie comprendía lo que era perderla, ni Doran ni Rhaegar Targaryen. «Gregor Clegane y el Príncipe comparten la misma culpa ―pensó furioso―. Quiso más a sus dragones que a su esposa e hijos».

La pequeña Rhaenys habría cumplido cinco días del nombre dentro de dos lunas y Aegon ya estaba empezando a caminar, según le contaban las últimas cartas que Elia mandó hacia Dorne. Se imaginó la cara de su sobrina, una versión más pequeña que su madre y a Aegon, con la coloración de su padre. Si Doran hubiese actuado más rápido... Los ejércitos que su tío Lewyn había reunido en Dorne no había sido suficiente contra la fuerza de los rebeldes, Aerys Targaryen los mantuvo a rayas por medio de Elia y no pudieron sacarla de Desembarco del Rey a tiempo.

Oberyn hubiese ido solo a rescatarla a ella y sus hijos, bajo el manto de la noche se escurriría por las calles y la sacaría por la bahía de Aguasnegras hasta un barco... Oberyn ya tenía todo planeado y habría actuado sino fuera por Doran, que lo paró y lo obligó a pensar en todas las fallas y consecuencias de su misión. «No habría fallado, ellos ya hubiesen estado aquí, sanos y salvos lejos de las garras del dragón».

La habitación de repente se hace más pequeña, llena de sus arrepentimientos y todo lo que pudo haber sido. Rhaenys y Aegon habrían crecido bajo el sol caliente de Dorne, dorando sus pieles y haciéndolos más fuertes, irían a los Jardines del Agua como antaño iban Elia, Arthur y él y aprenderían del maestre Caleotte y su tío Doran sobre las grandes casas. Y de noche, Elia y Oberyn se acostarían juntos y él podía pretender que tenía una familia propia. ¿Quién necesitaba casarse? Oberyn ciertamente no. Si Robert Baratheon hubiese llegado más temprano o el chico Lannister (_Matarreyes_, susurraban en las calles) no hubiese roto su voto, Elia y los niños se hubieran salvado. Tal vez.

Pero en la guerra nadie gana, ni siquiera los vivos. Oberyn ciertamente no se siente vivo en ese momento.

La destrucción de la habitación lo dejó exhausto y su cuerpo solo respondió para llevarlo hasta la cama y ahogarse en sus memorias «Elia...». Durmió, durmió y no soñó con Elia o él destrozando a Gregor Clegane y Tywin Lannister con un veneno tan poderoso que agonizarían por días antes de morir, sino que la noche (o día, realmente no estaba seguro) se la pasó en la oscuridad de su habitación, en donde no podía ver su cara en cada esquina o recordar en dónde la besó suave o con adoración.

Oberyn se frota la cara con fuerza, quitando los restos de sueño (y lágrimas), prende varias velas mientras llama a los criados para que le lleven comida. Esto lo hace para que Doran se de cuenta que ya está bien, que ya no hará nada estúpido, que no marchará hasta Roca Casterly matará a Tywin Lannister con sus propias manos; los sirvientes vienen y van, limpian la habitación y no intentan hablarle, lo que Oberyn agradece.

Sus pensamientos vuelan y se contraen en su cabeza, tratando de salir y hacer que los pongan en práctica, pero Oberyn para y se tranquiliza. Ya no tiene la necesidad de planes apresurados, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Oberyn planeará y se _vengará_. _  
_


End file.
